Tiempo juntos
by Fatima Winner
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Misaki y Saruhiko cuando eran adolescentes y solo se tenían el uno al otro. Misaki enferma por descuidado y es Saru quien se encarga de cuidarlo. Esa fue la primera vez que Misaki se quedó a dormir con su mejor amigo. Porque el tiempo que compartían juntos era realmente valioso para ambos.


**Categoría:** Yaoi~

**Pareja:** SaruMi (Fushimi x Yata)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de K-Project no me pertenecen (¡qué más quisiera yo! xD), sino a sus respectivas creadores GoRa y GoHands. Yo sólo los tomo prestado para escribir este fanfic sin fines de lucro, sino más bien para hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con ustedes.

"**Tiempo juntos****"**

**By**

**Fátima Winner**

Saruhiko y Misaki se conocieron en la escuela media y aunque los dos poseían personalidades complicadas, pero en formas completamente diferentes, pudieron hacerse amigos. Posiblemente la razón de porqué llegaron a llevarse tan bien fue porque ambos compartían un sentimiento de soledad muy profundo y que se negaban a exponer delante de otras personas. En especial el de lentes, quien solía mostrarse callado y desinteresado en todo lo que le rodeaba. Hasta que conoció a ese pequeño chico castaño…

«Es tonto y torpe, pero…»

¿Saruhiko?— sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el repentino llamado de esa persona.

El peliazul giró a verlo en silencio…

—¿Qué haces ahí? Ya sonó la alarma de la salida, vámonos—

Saruhiko simplemente se levantó y lo siguió a la salida… En realidad él siempre estaba siguiéndolo a todos lados. Ni si quiera se había detenido en algún momento a preguntarse por qué, tampoco le importaba saberlo.

Antes de terminar de salir de la escuela se dieron cuenta de que había comenzado a llover.

—¡Tsk y tenía que llover ahora!— se quejó el castaño fastidiado.

—Es porque estamos en época de lluvia— comentó el otro.

—Estúpida época de lluvia…—

—…¿No trajiste paraguas, verdad?—

—Pues no—

«Tan descuidado como siempre»

El peliazul cogió el paraguas que había dejado dentro de su casillero y se lo extendió a Misaki, quien lo miró sin entender.

—Puedes usarlo si quieres, después de todo mi casa queda cerca a diferencia de la tuya—

—No, gracias. No es como si pudiera usar el paraguas de otra persona—

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Quieres compartirlo?—

—Claro que no, no soy una chica— se quejó sonrojado —Además, ¿no íbamos a ir a tu casa hoy también?—

—Sí, pero estuviste estornudando hace rato y conociendo lo debilucho que eres de seguro que quieres enfermarte—

—No soy ningún debilucho…—

—Será mejor que vayas a casa, Misaki— insistió serio.

«Si te expones a la lluvia, podrías enfermar de verdad»

—¡No me trates como a un niño…!— fastidiado —Si te digo que no necesito el paraguas es porque no lo necesito y ya, ¿ok? ¡Me largo!—

Y sin decir nada más se fue… Saruhiko se quedó con el paraguas en la mano mientras lo veía irse.

«Eres tan cabeza dura…»

Pero eso era lo que ganaba por tratar de ser considerado con él… Aunque… ¿Desde cuándo Saruhiko tenía consideraciones con alguien?

El de lentes no quiso pensar nada más y simplemente se dispuso a irse rumbo a su casa, aún sabiendo que nadie la esperaba en ella, pero eso no era ninguna novedad después de todo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Cerró el paraguas al llegar a donde vivía y lo dejó a un lado de la puerta al igual que los zapatos sucios de lodo que traía puestos desde la escuela. Prendió las luces y fue a buscar algo para beber en el refrigerador.

«¿Ya habrá llegado a casa?»

Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en ese chico de nuevo y trató de concentrarse en el jugo de fruta que se servía en un vaso.

Por otro lado, Misaki se había quedado en una calle cercana al colegio, estaba sentado en la acera y mojándose bajo la lluvia.

—Solamente… no quería ir a casa…— Susurró con pesar y se quedó con la mirada en las gotas de agua que caían.

Realmente prefería quedarse ahí bajo la lluvia que ir a casa, incluso aunque eso lo hiciera enfermarse, a él simplemente no le importaba. Solo no quería regresar a ese lugar…

«De todos modos no creo que a nadie le importe lo que me pase…»

¿O quizás si…?

Rato después… Saruhiko, que se encontraba aburrido y tratando de buscar algo que ver en la televisión, recibió una llamada al celular. Pero él no tenía amigos que pudieran llamarlo, excepto… Apagó la televisión en el acto y contestó la llamada incluso sin mirar el número.

—¿Misaki?—

—Saruhiko…—

—¿Qué ocurre?—

—Lo siento…—

—¿De qué estás disculpándote?— sin entender —Además tu voz se escucha extraña…—

—No quiero ir a casa…—

Pero si no estaba en su casa, entonces ¿dónde?

—¿Dónde estás?—

—En la acera donde nos sentamos a jugar…—

—¿Has estado ahí todo este tiempo…?—

Pero ya no hubo respuesta por parte de su interlocutor y lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo y salpicando agua…

—¡¿Misaki…?!—

Pero la llamada ya se había cortado. Sin más, Saruhiko guardó el celular en el bolsillo, tomó el paraguas y la llave de la casa, y salió corriendo hacia el lugar que le había indicado el castaño.

«¡Estúpido Misaki! ¡Le dije que podía ponerse mal si se exponía demasiado a la lluvia!»

Al llegar encontró a Misaki en el suelo e inconsciente, y el celular tirado cerca de él. El peliazul guardó el teléfono móvil de su compañero en el bolsillo libre que tenía y cargó al pequeño chico en brazos al mismo tiempo en el que recogió el paraguas del suelo. Misaki se veía realmente frágil de esa manera… Lo que provocó que Saruhiko sintiera que debía de protegerlo. Aunque era la primera vez que sentía ese tipo de sentimiento por alguien. ¿Por qué…?

Sin querer detenerse a pensar en nada, el de lentes volvió el camino a casa y lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, ya que no quería que la situación del castaño empeorara. Ni él mismo lo entendía del todo, pero ahora mismo estaba realmente preocupado por su "amigo".

Una vez en casa, dejó caer el paraguas al piso, colocó a Misaki sobre uno de los sofás y fue por unas toallas. Olvidándose por completo de él mismo, se concentró en secar al castaño, pero no era suficiente con eso la ropa del chico estaba empapada. Además…

—Tiene fiebre…— usando la palma de la mano para ver la temperatura de su compañero— Debe de haberse desmayado por eso… Tengo que ponerle ropa seca, aunque solo tengo la mía…—

—Mmh…— se quejaba debido a la condición de su cuerpo —Saruhiko…— y por alguna razón lo llamaba en medio de sus delirios…

El peliazul se quedó con la mirada en Misaki por varios segundos en silencio y luego fue a buscar ropa limpia para prestarle. De seguro cuando lo llamó al celular también estaba delirando y por eso dijo todo eso de no querer ir casa e incluso se disculpó, siendo eso más que extraño en ese pequeño cabeza dura.

Al regresar con las prendas secas en la manos, volvió a quedarse con la mirada en el castaño por un momento, quizás dudando un poco. En realidad no era que le importara el hecho de tener que cambiarlo, al fin y al cabo los dos eran hombres, así que no tendría por qué importarle. Solo que por un instante pensó que de alguna manera y a pesar de la actitud que solía mostrar el más pequeño, Misaki se veía demasiado inocente.

—…No quiero…ir a casa…—

Escuchar a Misaki decir eso de nuevo, hizo que se preocupara más por él, por lo que simplemente comenzó a sacarle el uniforme y a colocarle la ropa que había traído. Cuando acabó, lo cargó y lo llevó al cuarto. Lo acostó en la cama, lo tapó con unas sábanas y fue por el termómetro. Al tomarle la temperatura pudo ver que pasaba los 37°…

«Este idiota…»

—…No te…vayas…—

Saruhiko se detuvo justo cuando estaba por irse… ¿Acaso se lo decía a él? ¿O con quién estaba "soñando"? Pero como sea…

—Iré a comprar parches para la fiebre… Ya regreso— fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Un par de minutos después, volvió como había dicho y con una bolsa de la farmacia en una mano y un vaso de agua en la otra. Colocó uno de los parches sobre la frente de Misaki y le hizo tomar una pastilla para la gripe.

«Y ahora solo debería de esperar, ¿no?»

Aunque ciertamente él no poseía mucha paciencia… Pero no le quedaba de otra, tenía que cuidar a ese tonto descuidado.

—"…Mamá…"— susurró con tristeza mientras un par de lágrimas comenzaban a resbalarse por sus mejillas.

«Ahora está llamando a su madre…»

—…No me…dejes solo…— mientras continuaba sollozando.

«No recuerdes ese tipo de cosas justo ahora, Misaki…»

¿Qué podía hacer él al respecto? Nunca había cuidado de nadie enfermo y menos había consolado a alguien antes… Esta era la primera vez que el peliazul era tan considerado con una persona. Y esto solo se daba porque se trataba de Misaki… Posiblemente, el muchacho de cabellos castaños había pasado la barrera que el peliazul había colocado alrededor de él mismo para evitar que los demás llegaran a su verdadero corazón. Solo y únicamente Misaki… Aunque el propio Saruhiko no lo supiera.

—…Mamá…—

El chico de lentes se acercó en silencio y se sentó junto al castaño en la cama, para luego tomar entre sus manos una de las manos del más pequeño.

«Ella no volverá por más que la llames, Misaki… Porque los muertos ya no regresan. Pero ahora yo estoy aquí… Tú dijiste lo mismo cuando te enteraste lo de mis padres, ¿no? Además dijiste que nos haríamos compañía, porque éramos familia… Así que supongo que esto es lo que significa serlo, ¿verdad?»

Para alguien tan solitario como él, el hecho de que Misaki le haya dicho todo eso antes, realmente significó mucho para el peliazul. Porque incluso si nunca había tenido nada, ahora por lo menos tenía a ese niño, que se había vuelto tan valioso para él. Aunque fuera lo único que tuviera y aunque estuvieran únicamente ellos dos en el mundo, eso le bastaba. Nunca hubiese imaginado llegar a sentir eso por alguien… ¿Qué era?

—…Saruhiko…—

—…Aquí estoy, Misaki…—

Al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo, las lágrimas del castaño pararon… Como si el hecho de saber que esa persona se encontraba a su lado lograra calmarlo e incluso lo hiciera sentirse protegido.

—…Quédate conmigo…—

Quería protegerlo… Quería ser el único en el que el castaño confiera… Mientras solamente se tuvieran el uno al otro, todo estaría bien. Eso era más que suficiente para Saruhiko. Así que no necesitaban de nada ni de nadie más. Solamente Misaki y él estaban bien.

—Uh…— Contestó el de lentes en su forma de dar una afirmación.

En ese momento Misaki esbozó una pequeña sonrisa aún con los ojos cerrados y era para Saruhiko, quien se quedó cuidándolo todo el tiempo hasta que en algún momento se quedó dormido sobre la cama.

Recién entrada la noche el chico enfermo comenzó a despertar y al terminar de abrir los ojos no solo se dio cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de su amigo, sino que además el chico de lentes se encontraba acostado a su lado y sosteniéndole la mano… Por lo que se soltó del agarre de Saruhiko y se sentó de golpe sorprendido.

—¡¿Ahh?!— sonrojado y sin entender —¡¿Qué hago aquí?!—

El peliazul se despertó inmediatamente al escuchar los gritos de su compañero y se sentó en la cama también.

—No seas escandaloso, Misaki—

—¡Pero, pero…! ¡No recuerdo qué pasó ni cómo llegué hasta aquí!— confundido y aún sonrojado —¡Además estabas durmiendo conmigo mientras sostenías mi mano…!—

—¿Puedes dejar de gritar, por favor?—

En ese momento Misaki se dio cuenta de que no traía puesto el uniforme escolar si no ropa de Saruhiko, por lo que se puso más nervioso.

—¡¿Qué rayos pasó con mi ropa…?!—

—La dejé secando…—

—Entonces tú…— se puso completamente rojo al pensar que su mejor amigo lo había cambiado, lo que quería decir también que lo había visto todo… o casi todo —Tú-tú…—

El castaño ni siquiera podía terminar la frase y el peliazul simplemente lo miraba fijamente.

«No actúes como una niña virgen de la que me hubiese aprovechado, Misaki»

—Lo único que hice fue quitarte el uniforme mojado y ponerte ropa seca para que tu gripe no empeorara. Además te cuidé todo este tiempo hasta que tu fiebre bajara y al final la culpa fue tuya por haberte quedado bajo la lluvia incluso sabiendo que querías enfermarte. Y tú fuiste quien me llamó para que vaya por ti…—

Misaki guardó silencio… Así que eso había pasado. No podía reclamarle nada, más bien debería de agradecerle después de todos los cuidados que había tenido con él. Aunque aún estaba apenado por todo y más aún no estaba acostumbrado a darle las gracias a alguien. Por lo general los demás no eran amables con él… Solo Saruhiko… Por eso…

—"…Gracias…"— aún con el rubor en las mejillas se esforzó en decirlo.

El peliazul se sorprendió al escucharlo y solo se quedó con la mirada en su compañero para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Las palabras de esa persona le habían provocado cierta calidez dentro, algo que simplemente no podía explicar.

—Puedes descansar más si deseas…—

—¿No dirás que tengo que ir a casa?—

—Si quieres quedarte a dormir puedes hacerlo, Misaki—

Esta vez fue el castaño quien se sorprendió al escucharlo y luego de unos segundos de silencio le contestó…

—Entonces… me quedaré—

Realmente no quería ir a casa… Pero ahora ya no era solamente eso, también quería pasar más tiempo junto a Saruhiko. El tiempo que compartían juntos era valioso para ambos. Así que luego de cenar y jugar play un rato se acostaron…

Esa fue la primera vez que durmieron juntos.

**FIN**

**Nota de Autora****:**

Y ahora se me dio por hacer un oneshot de cuando estos dos eran lindos adolescentes~ :3 ¡Espero que sea de su agrado! n.ñ Misaki es realmente tan virgen xDD Y Saru tan lindo con él x3 Para los que leen mi otro fic sarumi… El capítulo 3 está en proceso, en unos días debería de estarlo subiendo n.n

Muchas gracias por leer, si les gusta dejen comentarios por favor :)

¡Y hasta la próxima!


End file.
